


Black and Blood

by YGOFTW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Seduction, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellatrix does not always need torture to get her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blood

Hermione was scared she tried to compose herself hide her terror but bellatrix was too much for the young witch. The death eater tortured the griffon-door girl by using her wand to cut the raven haired woman's initials into hermiones soft skin.

The cut was just below hermiones belly button bellatrix laughed as the weaker witch cried as she bleed around the cut witch read B.L. she tried to move but was firmly held in place as bellatrix lapped up all of hermiones blood you fucking freak spat the struggling girl oh that's no way to speak to your mistress is it young girl bellatrix spoke as she smiled in a very evil way only making the dominated witch more worried come now we have some whare to ne pretty witch shouted the death eater as they both teleported to hogwarts.

Whare are we why have you taken me you bitch now now no more of that hunny I can assure you are perfectly safe and this is your dorm room is it not darling bellatrix seductively whispered as her eyes looked the innocent witch up and down yes it is hermione whimpered as she approached her window as the moonlight hit her room perfectly but she grew nervous as bellatrix quickly sneaked up on her pinning hermiones front to the wall and crept up to her ear and hotly breathed and spoke your soo cute you know that thanks hermione awkwardly whispered I own you by the way no how hermione spoke in terror still locked into place by the death eaters hips I placed my spell on you when I cut my initials into your soft skin darling I'm afraid your mine and I won't stop with you bellatrix laughed as she pulled hermione into her bed I'm going to own Luna as well she is going to become mine the same way you Will be no no way not going to happen you old hag you dirty little dyke you fucking bellatrix did not let her finish as the death eater shoved her tongue down the surprised girls mouth hermione struggled at first but quickly became overwhelmed and intoxicated by her mistress bellatrix firmly straddled hermione continuing their kiss witch bellatrix broke causing hermione to wine she could not understand why she could not resist her captor and she didn't question it just allowed herself to become consumed by bellatrixs seductive charm as bellatrix drifted over to hermiones ear and slipped her tongue all around hermiones lobe making the younger witch moan and suddenly shout as bellatrix bit down on her ear causing blood to rush out witch was quickly licked up by hermiones mistress aggggh it hurts whimpered the brunette hush now no need to cry your in very good hands bellatrix cooed.

The younger witch was no longer struggling and infact only to content to let bellatrix use her any way she wanted bellatrix grabbed hermione face roughly and shared another long kiss with the younger woman but was ended by the death eater who moved her attention to hermiones bra undoing the clasp after tearing off her school uniform grabbed the girls nipples and pinched them causing the brunette to let out a sudden cry of pain but soon got used to Bella fondling her soft breasts as the raven haired woman began twirling her tongue round the seduced witches nipples and squeezing and playing with her other breast was making hermione soaking wet and she knew it.

Mmmmh Bella hermione whined while enjoying the death eater tease her tits but the Bella began to undress until she was left in only her black bra and panties all hermione could do was watch eyeing up her mistress but the brunette was taken by surprise when Bella undid her bra and shoved her beautiful tits into hermiones face come on bitch suck my tits fucking good spat Bella hermione was nervous still a little scared but was consumed by her lust blushing a burning red tone unable to not obey her mistress and gently placed her hands on her lovers tits her lips slowly approached Bellas body and began planting soft kisses up Bellas skin until she reached the death eaters breasts but hermiones mistress grew tired and took a handful of hermiones hair and pulled the younger witches face to her chest witch made hermione moan finally hermiones lips met her lovers nipples and hungrily began lapping and sucking on each tit much to the liking of the dominant witch but had enough and pushed hermione against the end of her bed and took off the rest of hermiones clothes except her skirt and panties Bella made her way over to hermione and straddled hermiones face completely taking the young witch by surprise tear my panties off witch your teeth now demanded the dominant witch hermione nervously gripped them with her teeth and polled them down exposing bellas sexy round butt and her soaking cunt come on darling eat my pussy and hermione did just that and lapped up Bellas love juice and continued to hungrily lick her mistress cunt.

The bright brunette drifted her hands to her lovers round cheeks nervously gripped and cupping them don't be shy my dear barely whined Bella who was in pleasure as hermione darted her tounge at bellatrix pussy Hungrily keep going my love yesss oh good fuck right there aghhhhh don't you fucking stop girl heaved Bella as her breath became more heavy whilist playing with her tits squeezing them together and fiercely pinching her own nipples was more then enough to send her into overdrive as the evil raven haired woman's love juice trickled down hermiones well flushed face.

Bellatrix finally got her breath back so my darling how about I return the faver but not until I taste my self what do you mean questioned the brunette who quickly found her answer as bellatrix pounced hermione and placed her slender surprisingly soft finger on the girls face and trailed it down until reaching the brunettes chin whilst maintaining eye contact only making hermione blush an embarrassing shade not hiding her arousal at all so why are you doing this whined hermione because I want to and why are you still here if you didn't want to be spat bellatrix well I want to is well whispered the griffon-door girl why me there are many cute girls at hogwarts well maybe I wanted you to be my girl cooed Bella well maybe I want to be your girl giggled hermione but their moment was cut short as Bella forcefully planted a roughly planted her lips to hermiones as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
